


15 Years Chasing A Goat Boy

by mayflower27



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Other, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayflower27/pseuds/mayflower27
Summary: Chara spent 15 years writing love poems to someone who hasn't replied yet. Why haven't they gotten a reply yet?





	

Chara was spending the afternoon the same way they always spent their afternoon. They were sitting alone in their room, writing in their notebook. They always wrote love poems in their notebook for their most special person. They wrote in it every day. They have been writing poems to their special poem for fifteen years, even though they never receive a reply. They write love poems to send to their special person, in hopes for their feelings to reach them. They smile as they think of the last fifteen years.  


The first year they started writing they were very passionate about their poems. Every single day they would write a poem for the person that had stolen their heart. They would lick each stamp so much that sometimes they wouldn’t stick. Yet they were determined in their mission to make sure that every poem was perfect. They hoped with all their heart and soul that their love would reach the person they love. That was also the year they began to grow a small tree in their backyard. 

They never received a reply that year.  


The second year they were filled with just as much passion and recklessness. They have never seen their mother so terrified. A fire had started one day while they were in their room. They were so deep in thought that they didn’t notice the smoke, or the smell, or the heat. They didn’t notice the fire at all. Not even when their clothes caught fire as well. In fact, by the time they noticed, most of their clothes had burned off. They walked out of the smoking house with only the top of their clothes intact and the poem in hand. At least the small tree was fine. They still haven’t received a reply that year.  


By the third year, they calmed down a bit. They were living in a tent and stole their neighbor’s wifi while the house was being rebuilt but still, they wrote. They wrote so much that they decided to post some of their poems online. Their poems were an instant hit and they gained so many followers that it crashed the website a couple of times. Caring for the small tree became a peaceful pass time for them to think of new poems to write. Even though they didn’t receive a reply that year.  


During their fourth year, Frisk convinced them to submit their poems to some local magazines. Frisk also became interested in talking about some social problems that were happening around the area. Their poem collection was approved for publication and they were offered a lot of money to keep writing. They quit their job at MTT’s Resort and ran all the way home. They spent a lot of time sitting outside near the small tree that they took care of. Though one thing that didn’t change was that they haven't received a reply from their special person.  


Chara becomes very famous and popular during their fifth year. They weren’t sure how to handle all the attention. They did notice though that most of the people who liked their poems were women in their 20s to 30s. Many of them tried to flirt with them to no avail. Chara once described them to Frisk as shaggy radishes. 

Making Sans fall out of his chair in laughter. Besides, Chara’s heart belongs to one person only. Even if that person has yet to respond to their love poems.  
The sixth year was really bad for them. They had somehow managed to make themselves horribly ill. It wasn’t even on purpose this time. They somehow managed to break every bone in their body at least once. And every organ was damaged at least once. Though if you asked Alphy’s she would tell you it wasn’t that bad but they did need to stay in the hospital for most of the year. One thing that kept them strong was their determination to send a poem to their special person every day. Even though that person hasn’t replied.  


When the seventh year arrived they were in perfect health. They would spend hours trying to find the perfect thing to compare to their special someone. They would compare them to things like Undye’s competitive cooking style. Or to Sans’s complex formula’s to explain the RESETS. Even with all the strange things they compare their special person to they didn’t receive a reply that year.  


The eighth-year wasn’t much different. They would spend their time trying to find something to compare that person to. They compared them to an unbeatable fighter in the Royal Guard. They compared them to Amalgamates who stay strong in the face of death. Things didn’t really change for them. They still had hope and determination though. Even though they didn’t receive a reply that year either.  


The ninth year was very different. One day they managed to get into an accident. During the accident, they hit their head really hard. They had forgotten everything, including their own name. One thing they didn’t forget was how much they loved their special person. So that year they kept writing their poems. They didn’t receive a reply that year either. The tree in the backyard was full of green leaves when they went home. They didn’t get a reply that year.  


During their tenth and eleventh year they still didn’t remember anything but they were getting around fine. They knew their accident took a toll on the people that cared about them. They continued to write poems for their special person. Yet they felt worse because they wanted a reply. Just a small one. They didn’t know why they haven’t gotten one yet.  


During the twelfth and thirteenth year they were fine except their memory hadn’t returned yet. They were still in love with their special person and still wrote poems to that person. They just really wanted a reply. Everyone was upset whenever they asked about that person. No one would give them answers. The only knew that that they loved this person and that’s all they had about them.  


During their fourteenth-year things were really bad. They were an emotional wreck. They were scared at the lack of answers and it left a horrible feeling in their stomach. They knew what they needed to do. They needed to go see that person. They just needed to take one look at them. They didn’t care about a reply they just wanted to see that person.  


In the fifteenth year they woke up after getting hit in the head again last year. They had remembered everything. When the memories came back Chara cried their eyes out. They knew why they were never going to get a reply. Fifteen years ago, that person died. Asriel Dreemurr was gone. When they had return home the tree they planted had lost all its leaves.  


They had begun writing poems to them in hopes that if they filled his room with enough love they would reach him. They had been writing for sixteen years. Every poem filled with all the love they never told him about when he was still around. Even though he is no longer around they still love him. And for a small amount of time they thought they could see him again, but he left just left them alone again.  


They went outside to the tree they planed together. They remember they buried something here with him. They began to dig and eventually find a small box. Inside they find a letter addressed to him. Maybe now they have an answer to their poems.


End file.
